


Long Days

by lovely_nerd



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Falsettos - Freeform, Happy, Healthy Relationships, it's the lesbians from next door, these girls deserve more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_nerd/pseuds/lovely_nerd
Summary: Charlotte rested her head on the kitchen table, her paperwork spread out all around her. She loved her job, she really did, but sometimes it was too stressful.





	Long Days

**Author's Note:**

> the girls

Charlotte rested her head on the kitchen table, her paperwork spread out all around her. She loved her job, she really did, but sometimes it was too stressful. The day before she had taken the day off, only to return to mountains of paperwork. Her head pounded as she thought of the best cures for her patients. Caroline Edwards: Age 42, Female, Symptoms include vomiting, headaches, and a minor fever. It was easily solved, a minor illness if anything. Charlotte added on to her notes: Recommended prescription: some cold medicine, take a spoonful per day. She stretched and cracked her knuckles, one down, thirty more to go. Maybe she could pull an all-nighter without Cordelia knowing. Although she'd be exhausted in the morning, it was the only way she'd be able to get all her work done. Dr. Charlotte was not a quitter.

"I'm home, darling!" she heard her cheerful girlfriend call from the door. 

"Uh-huh," Charlotte mumbled.

She was too busy taking notes to see the frown on Cordelia's face. Her girlfriend dropped her bags on the floor and walked over to her. She peered over her shoulder, not really understanding why whatever she was doing was so important. Charlotte erased an incomprehensible sentence from her paper and groaned. It seemed that she had hit a roadblock in her calculations. One thing everyone knew when it came to Charlotte was to never be around her when she's frustrated. Of course, the only person willing to defy this was Cordelia. It was funny how their relationship worked like that. They understood each other in a way that others didn't. 

"Hey, how about I make us some dinner and you could finish your work tomorrow?" Cordelia rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders comfortingly. "Is that alright?"

"But I have to get these papers done," she said stubbornly.

Cordelia helped her to the couch, changing the subject. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

Charlotte nodded. She slowly took her jacket off and relaxed. The TV was showing the reruns of an old show she didn't care to remember the name of. An old, married, straight couple was arguing about their son, and she distantly thought of Marvin and Trina. She smiled at the mental image of Marvin wearing an ugly, yellow sweater vest. Whizzer would probably murder him. 

"And here we are, the finest meal in all the lands! Bon appétit!" Cordelia grinned.

She smiled tiredly. "It looks delicious, send my compliments to the chef."

The other woman handed her the plate and they ate dinner together like they normally did. The food was outstanding as Charlotte had said, a simple salad with a little Cordelia flair. They snuggled closer together and only then did she realize how tired she was. She set her plate down on the coffee table and cuddled into her girlfriend's side with a sigh. Sometimes, she wished she could just stop working at the hospital. However, she would miss Cordelia taking care of her after a long, stressful day. The softness of her hair and her warm, loving eyes were worth working her ass off all day if only to come home to this beautiful woman. Cordelia was worth all the exhausting days of the year. 

She twirled Cordelia's golden hair around her fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey," she hummed. 

Charlotte fell asleep on her and Cordelia smiled. She sang the words of a lullaby she had learned when she was younger, running her hands through her doctor's hair. Her hand reached for the blanket on the other side of her. She carefully draped it over her sleeping girlfriend and herself. Charlotte mumbled something in her sleep and made a soft noise of approval. Cordelia smiled and silently congratulated herself on her ability to get her stubborn lover to get some rest.

"Goodnight, Char," she whispered.


End file.
